tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EnglishJoker
Welcome, EnglishJoker! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the A Scarf for Percy page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 15:13, February 1, 2011 Problems I'm sorry you are having problems on this wiki. I think I can give you a tip while around here. If another user reverts your edit, I suggest leaving a message on their talk page, asking why your edits were undone. This way, you can have a long converstation until you compromise. That is what I did when I first joined this wiki. I hope you take my advise and hopefully you can return to here. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 14:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I already tried that, my friend. But they just ignore me and keep reverting my edits without giving any reasons. As far as I know, that violates a few rules I saw on the Rule page. And the only reasons so far that they have given me are "don't question Thomasfan" or "this is our wiki and this is how we want it". It's ridiculous. You obviously didn't know this because I didn't send you that complaint message like I did to SteamTeam and ZEM, but now you know. The ones who reverted my edits are also administrators, and they have the power to block whenever they see fit, even if it means abusing their higher status. I've done enough editing (which was reverted) to rewrite all of season 1, and I'm not doing it again. You can talk to those other admins if you want, but I'm not staying here. I've had enough. I'm going back to DCAU and Kingdom Hearts. I appreciate your concern, you seem like a much better user than the others, and essentially a good person, but there comes a time where limits must be addressed. EnglishJoker 14:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : : ::I am sorry to here about this but the admins from what i see is just trying to keep honest and true facts, and i have not seen them do anyother newcomer wrong so far. Not try to go agenst you but it is just what i know.MaysPeep! Peep! 15:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I dont like to stick my nose in to a conversation but I'm afraid that here peoples edits get reverted, it isn't freesmudgers wiki here he is a nice user as is Thomasfan, It isn't just your edits that get reverted, mine do too and so do other people's, it happens very often here, but there just trying to keep the wiki good with infomation that is nessersary, I'm sorry that you dont approve, but your not the first, all the users are nice here, if they weren't then they would have been blocked. I apoligise for the problems it caused and that it has ruined your experience but I needed to say that your not the only one : ) JRCS talk to me 15:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate your concern and advice, every one of you. But now that you mention that your edits get reverted as well, that sort of makes things worse. It means that they revert almost everyone's edits for the sake of keeping the wiki as they see fit, no matter how messy the synopsis looks what with the exclamation marks, quotes and mixed tenses. And you'll be able to see the message that very nice and dear old admin Thomasfan has left underneath, along with it what his behaviour drove me to say to him and the other "owners" of this wiki. EnglishJoker 16:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Reverting My "buddies", as you put it, I, and seemingly everyone else in the world but you are fine with the pages the way they are. Wikia is different from Wikipedia for a reason. It lets you decide how you want the site to look and perform. There aren't any rules on how pages have to look or anything like that. It can be any way at all. Now seeing as how it's been this way for years, you can't just come in with your radical views and change the status quo without talking it out nor over night. And I really like how you're playing "the admin is abusing his rights" and "I'll tell the other admins" cards without knowing any facts at all. But just to fill you in: I'd be undoing your edits no matter if I was an admin or not. And if you can get another admin to block me I'll give you one million quid! You don't seem to understand that most of the members here are great friends of mine, from bureaucrat to (what I feel is a rather derogatory term) "lay member". In reply to your second and far more block-worthy message (Which I had to edit due to your language.): You can leave if you wish. No one will be stopping you given the behavior you've displayed in your messages. And I couldn't care less what you tell your friends. The fewer rude, potty-mouths we have around here the better. As for blocking you, I'll hold off on that - for now. You will, however, get a strike because of your vulgarities and rude remarks about Americans - one of which was directed at a thoroughly British member! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :You know what? I really don't care. Waste your breath (or typing time) as you see fit. Since you've got everyone on your side, making this essentially your wiki and nobody else's (since I don't even have the right to even put the texts in one tense instead of mixing them), I'm not bothering anymore. I only check back here to see messages, nothing else. I've got better things to do with better people on better wikis, thank you very much. EnglishJoker 16:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::^Deffinition of a troll. Regarding what you wrote on ZEM's talk page: Who's panicking? And if you weren't intending to falisify claims against me by writing the sentence as you did, you sure do need to rethink how you structure your sentences. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, maybe I was wrong there, I accept. But furthermore, the point I'm trying to make is that with the argument you're making, you might as well start your very own, unofficial TTTE fansite that no one can touch but you and your friends. It's even when I merely change the tense from past to present to make it look more presentable like almost all the other wikis out there, you still revert it and I'm told not to question you. It kind of defeats the whole purpose of the "edit" options, if you're just going to revert anyone else's edits automatically just because you don't see them fit. You know something? You can very well work with someone rather than just shoot down their efforts. If I make an edit, you could very well just try to expand it a bit instead of just revert it when I do my best to improve it, particularly the way its written, not the amount of info in the synopsis. As I said, this is a public wiki, and anyone's entitled to make any changes so long as they're not harmful, and they shouldn't be stopped just because an administrator has a completely different opinion. They should work together, but you obviously preferred to shoot it down and revert it. I never asked for any trouble. All I wanted to do was to contribute, and it got me really mad when I went unappreciated and shot down for it, especially with no good reason other than "this is our wiki" (which your friend said, not you). I've never had this problem on any other wiki I'm a member of. That's all. Basically, this is not your personal website, it's a wiki. But then again, I'm leaving all the same. You can strike and block me as much as you like, but it won't do any good. EnglishJoker 17:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I do appreciate your efforts to try and conform us to the "wikistandard", but the fact is we don't want to. We like having our individuality and being a more laid back environment than Wikipedia. It gives us a sense of pride not to be like everyone else. Sure, we could be seen as an "outsider" or a "blimish" in the perceived perfectness of Wikidom, but we like that. We embrace it even! And that's not even mentioning that many of our users are quite young and would be very discuraged to edit if they had to follow strict guidelines. However, I may have been a little over zealous in removing your edits, but we've had so much trouble with spammers and vandals here that it's hard for me to except any sort of change to the Wikia at all. And I would rather work with someone about their edits tham just undo them. But if said person doesn't contact me, how am I to know they're upset? The edit summaries can only hold so much. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Read this if you're still here I don't know if you're here or not, but if you are, please read this. Many people make edits and they are reverted. Certain edits are undone because the page have less clarity. I know what you're thinking. We all made edits. Some got reverted. We revert other people's edits. Some edits are pointless, some are redundant. Some are disturbing, some are unsuitable. This is life. This isn't heaven. In the world, there are bad people, or people you regard as bad. And judging your behavior, you might have gotten mad at anyone who reverted your edits. But Thomasfan's position gave you more fire to throw at him. I assure, he is a well-meaning person. In this wiki, we never mean harm to people. Sure, some users are disruptive. They vandalize and use strong langauge. You don't need to be like that. Think on this. EWS Railways 20:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC)